


Side-effect

by Kana_Go



Series: Russian to English translations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, i made it for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other day I saw the opinion that since Steve Rogers has accelerated metabolism and eats four times as much as an ordinary person, consequently he should make toilet breaks four times more often, too. Well, also I read that he just digests his food better, with much less waste, so to speak. But if we don’t take the second point into account, Avengers’ missions probably can look like this…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side-effect

“It’s a frigging disaster,” Sam said.

Enemy troops were literal troops. That meant they were stretching almost to the hypothetic horizon, bringing unhealthy thoughts about Lord of the Rings and other hobbits.

“We’ll make it.” Tony answered lightly. “We’ll just treat Cap to a good lunch and start our battle in a half-hour. And we’ll say there’s a bio-toilet on the other side of the valley. Cap will take everyone out in no time.”

“Are you going to drag a bio-toilet to the other side?” Sam asked incredulously.

“No, I’m going to **tell** Cap that it’s there,” Tony corrected. “He just won’t have enough time to resent. And there… Well, he’ll find some bushes. It isn’t his first rodeo.”

END


End file.
